


The Nature of Perfection

by SgtHakeswill



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtHakeswill/pseuds/SgtHakeswill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Seven of Nine and Captain Janeway about the nature of perfection.Takes place shortly after the events in "The Omega Directive".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Perfection

**Author's Note: The usual disclaimers apply.  
**

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Weeks after the Omega incident, Seven of Nine was still thinking of the 3.2 seconds of perfection she witnessed when the Omega molecules inexplicably stabilized. Though she considered herself privileged to have witnessed such perfection, even for the very brief time she did, she also regretted that she'd likely never again get a chance to experience it. Though her work continued as efficiently as before, she found herself pondering her experience every time she had an idle moment.

The computer had recorded all her work on Omega, including images from the harmonic resonance chamber, so Seven could review those 3.2 seconds, which she repeatedly studied and analyzed, hoping to glean more understanding from it.

Most of the crew did not notice her preoccupation, but Kathryn Janeway picked up on it, noting that Seven of Nine had been brooding for nearly a week, being much less communicative than usual and often seemed distracted during the regular meetings of the senior staff.

One night, after ingesting her evening nutritional supplement in the mess hall, Seven headed back to the Astrometrics lab to once again study the data and images related to the Omega molecule, rather than return to Cargo Bay 2, as had been her usual habit since joining the Voyager crew.

As she entered Astrometrics, she was mildly surprised to find the captain waiting for her.

"Captain..." she said, somewhat baffled as to the other woman's presence.

"I thought it was time we had a talk," Janeway said. "You haven't seemed yourself for some time now. It's apparent your mind is elsewhere much of the time."

"I am well," the former drone hedged. "On my last visit to sickbay, the Doctor said I am in perfect health and am functioning within normal parameters."

"But your mind is obviously focused on something other than routine matters."

"It's the Omega molecule," Seven told her. "I haven't been able to get it out of my mind, since getting to see those 3.2 seconds of perfection."

Turning to bring up on the screen the molecule in its last few seconds as it was stabilizing, she said, "I keep studying this, hoping to gain knowledge and insight that might have escaped me in earlier viewings."

Pausing a moment to behold yet again, the perfect complexity combined with harmony, she added, 'Though the 3.2 seconds is better than what previous Borg and Federation scientists were able to observe, it's still insufficient. The Borg wished to assimilate this perfection and to permanently add its distinctiveness to our own."

"Ah, but that's the nature of perfection," Janeway told her. "It is fleeting or else it would not be so desired."

"Elaborate."

"There's an old saying among humans: 'Nobody's perfect'", the captain said. "It is considered one of the fundamental parts of being human; that we are inherently flawed."

"I do not share that viewpoint," Seven of Nine said, frowning in distaste, as it went so completely against her Borg nature. "What point is there in living if not to improve oneself?"

"Improvement isn't the same thing as perfection," Janeway pointed out. "Humans have always sought to improve themselves and humanity as a whole - otherwise, you'd not see us traveling in space. We would have been content to live as our cave dwelling ancestors did thousands of years ago if we had no desire for something better."

After getting a cup of coffee from the replicator, she continued, "And though we experience moments of perfection and treasure those moments, we know that can't be a permanent, static condition. Nor would we wish such circumstances."

"I do not understand," the former drone said, completely baffled. "It is what drives the Borg, what we desire most in life and is the reason for assimilation."

"Yes, I know," the other woman affirmed. "But let me ask you this - what would the Borg do afterwards if such a state of ultimate perfection was ever attained?"

Seven's frown deepened in consternation. "I do not know. The Collective never considered what would come next, but only that we needed to attain perfection."

"That's it," Janeway said. "If everyone and everything was permanently perfect, we'd have a stagnant universe. with nothing left to achieve." Taking a sip of her coffee, she went on, "Part of being human is to seek to become more than we were before, but to also have the wisdom to know that the job will never be complete. It is what makes us build ships and explore galaxies, and all other human endeavors."

Looking Seven in the eye, she said, "And I suspect the Borg wouldn't have been satisfied with ultimate perfection, either. It would end up being a Collective of drones with no purpose and, eventually, the loss of harmony as the lack of further direction took over."

"You have given me much to think about," the younger woman conceded.

"Paradise is rarely what anyone expects it to be," Janeway opined. "Wanting something is many times much better than actually having it. And though many humans and those of other species never learn this truth, having enough at any given moment is quite sufficient; there is no need to have it all to experiences contentment. For many, it is the journey that matters more than the destination"

"I have learned quite a bit about the nature of the molecule's perfection with the information I have available," she admitted. "I shall endeavor to be satisfied with that, but hope to learn more one day."

Janeway smiled for the first time since Seven had entered Astrometrics. "Considering that you probably know more about Omega now than anyone alive, that is a good reason to be satisfied. There will be more moments of perfection in your life over the years, so learn to cherish them when they come, but let them go and treasure the memories of them when they pass. You'll be far more content with your life that way."

"Thank you, Captain," Seven of Nine said, "I believe I will return to Cargo Bay 2 now to regenerate."

"Good night, Seven," the other woman said softly. "May you dream of that perfect harmony."


End file.
